


Mavroslefia

by kalijumpol



Category: Babii, offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijumpol/pseuds/kalijumpol
Summary: A human was born only to see the world with colors black, gray and white. They can only see the true colors of the world everytime their soulmate looked at them. This phenomenon is called Mavroslefia.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Mavroslefia

A human was born only to see the world with colors black, gray and white. They can only see the true colors of the world everytime their soulmate looked at them. This phenomenon is called Mavroslefia.

~~~

As much as he hates library, Gun doesn't have a choice but to go because of their assignment. So there he is silently reading a book in their faculty library not until someone sat in front of him. It's New, his bestfriend. 

"Gun, I have something to tell you" New said with enthusiasm the moment he sat on a chair in front of Gun.

"What is it?" Gun answered, still his eyes glued on the book. 

"The famous Tay Tawan is my soulmate!" New exclaimed. Both of the hear a long "Ssshhh" from the librarian, telling them to be quiet. That's when Gun finally closed the book he's reading.

Gun bowed his head at the librarian at mouthed sorry for his friend's behalf.

"Can you please lower your voice down" Gun whispered with emphasis, making New chuckled slightly.

"I really can't believe it Gun! That guy is my soulmate?! I've heard a lot about him but I haven't got the chance to meet him personally but then we just met so I finally found out. The kind and famous Dean Lister? Added with the fact that he's handsome"

Gun laughed. His bestfriend is 'respectfully' simping his soulmate right now.

"Tell me what happened?"

"Well... it's in the coffee shop near the campus. I literally spit out my coffee when he asked me if he could sit with me because I saw colors at that moment." New said.

"Then he asked me, you see colors right? As he sat in front of me, and of course I nodded. Then he added, same here. Then we started talking, then we exchanged numbers, and that's it!" New smiled after.

"I'm happy for you" Gun sincerely said. New just nodded. 

"Oh right, I just came here to inform you about Tay and to invite you as well"

"For what?'' Gun asked.

"Well, Tay's friends that just transferred in our University will throw a party. He invited me and he said I can bring a friend"

"When's the party?"

"Tonight! So, are you in?"

Gun smirked. "You're really asking me that? Of course"

"You, party animal! I know you would!" New exclaimed, the librarian had enough so they get out of the library before things get worse. They're going outside with laughs and giggles.

But then, unexpected thing happen the moment he step outside the faculty building. He saw colors, but just a glimpse. It just fade away like a speed of light. 

He can't understand why, but then he smiled. It only means his soulmate is here.

"Why are you smiling?" New asked. Gun just shook his head.

"Nothing, just remember something" he answered. As long as he isn't sure, he doesn't want to tell his friend about it yet.

"Do you have any remaining classes today?" New asked.

"My professor for the last subject informed us earlier that he can't come before I came in the library. So yeah, I don't have any classes" Gun answered. 

"Then great! Let's go back together!" 

Gun just nodded. They're living in a same apartment, and New often drives for the both of them. Gun is kinda lazy but New isn't complaining about it though. He is babying Gun even though they're just in the same age. Gun didn't know if it's a good thing or what.

They walked on their way to the parking lot. Shock was an understatement as he can see colors. An unfamiliar ones, he can't name those but it fascinates him. The sky wasn't gray like they used to be, the tree trunk weren't black, students outfits had their colors he can't recognized, it was all unfamiliar but he's happy. Very happy.

He looked around hoping to see his soulmate but he can't saw anyone looking at him. He looked around...and around...and around...but then he stopped when the surrounding turns into three colors again. Everything goes back to black, gray and white again. 

"Gun. Gun!" New exclaimed who already ahead on him. "I thought you're just following me behind. Are you okay?" 

Gun immediately walk towards New and nodded.

"Y-yeah... I'm okay" 

New wrapped his arms around Gun's shoulder and continue pacing.

He continued walking with the heavy heart until they finally reached the parking lot.

~~~

"Here we are!" New exclaimed when they enter a certain house. The house is full packed with University students swaying their bodies over the music and lights as they held their drinks. 

New and Gun is walking over tons of people when someone approached them.

"Tay!" New exclaimed after seeing the man. 

"Oh, you must be his soulmate?" Gun asked. Tay chuckled. 

"Yes, I'm Tay Tawan Vihokratana. Nice meeting you. "

"Hmmm I heard a lot from you. My bestfriend compliment you as if you're the best thing happen to him" Gun teased.

"Because he is!" New answered. Gun wants to vomit. 

"Err, I just leave you here. I'm gonna enjoy the night. I don't want to be a third wheel you know?" 

TayNew just nodded. New know his bestfriend can blend well especially to parties like this that's why he let him. And besides, he wants an alone time with Tay.

Gun throw himself in a bunch of unfamiliar people, then dance with them. Some gave him a drink which he wholeheartedly accepted. 

He's dancing with all his might when someone dance with him that made him stopped. That made him so much surprised.

He can see colors.

The moment this guy looked at him, he saw colors. 

"You're Tay's boyfriend bestfriend right?" Gun just nodded. The guy is much taller than him. Can't deny the fact that he's good-looking. His heart is beating so fast right now. He's so nervous.

"I'm the party host by the way so I'm glad to see a pretty guy like you here" the guy added. Gun shyly smile. Damn, his soulmate is complimenting him on their first meeting?!

"What's your name by the way?" the guy asked.

"I'm Gun, Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat. How about you?" 

"Jaylerr, Jaylerr Kritsanapoom Pibulsonggram."

Jaylerr...Gun muttered by himself.

"Gun, I have to excuse myself for now. I'm sorry I can't talk to you for a longer time. I have to welcome other guests as well." 

Gun felt blue after hearing it but he had no choice but to nod. 

He continued dancing, vision back to black, gray and white again. He's quite frustrated that things didn't escalated quickly for the both of them just like what happened to Tay and New. Jay didn't even bother to get his number! He let out his frustration by dancing with his might. 

~~

Hangover is killing him slowly. Thank God, he doesn't have any morning class so he can lay on his bed until he gets better. But despite of headaches he still managed to find ways on how to contact Jaylerr. Thankfully, his usernames in different social media accounts is simply his name so he doesn't have any hard time finding it.

He stalked him first. There he found at that Jaylerr is from Silpakorn University before transferring to their University, probably the reason why Mavroslefia just happened to him recently.

He followed Jaylerr and messaged him first. Jaylerr seems to be friendly. As they exchanged messages, he can't help but to smile. 

Finally, he found his soulmate.

He asked Jay if he can meet him at the Faculty on Political Science cafeteria at 3PM. Jay agreed so he couldn't be more happier.

He immediately get up and started to bake a cookie for Jaylerr. It's just 10:30 AM so he had a lot of time to do so. It might sound cheesy to some but he had been practicing baking for a while because he wanted to give something to his soulmate the moment he saw him. He already meet him so there he is.

He designed it with cute stuffs that reminds him of Jaylerr. Starting off from his tiny eyes and such. He even put Jaylerr's initials on it. 

'JK' 

"Jaylerr Kritsanapoom" Gun muttered while staring proudly at his cookies.

He arrived at the cafeteria 10 minutes earlier but it seems like Jaylerr is much earlier than him. He already saw him sitting from afar. Jaylerr noticed him and looked at his direction while waving. But Gun is confused asf. Nothing changes. He can't see colors even though Jaylerr is looking at him. How? How did it happen?

Gun walks towards Jaylerr. 'Maybe distance might affect it as well' Gun muttered to himself. But his hopes went down when he reached in front where in Jaylerr sat. Jaylerr is intently looking at him right now! But there's no changes!

"Have a seat" Jaylerr said. That's when Gun wake up to his senses. He sat in front of Jaylerr. 

"Do you have something to say?" Jaylerr asked.

"Ahmm...sorry for wasting your time. But I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me over yesterday. Yes, right. That's it" Gun muttered. Gun was supposed to make things between them to go to the next level but what can he do? Jaylerr isn't his soulmate.

Jaylerr chuckled.

"No worries" 

"As a gratitude, I can treat you a meal. Pick whatever you want" 

Jay was about to agree when his phone beep. When he read what it was, he turn back to Gun with an apologetic look.

"I would love to but I have class so I need to leave. Maybe next time?" 

Gun just nodded. 

"Sorry but I really need to go" Jaylerr said.

"You don't have to worry! I'm gonna leave as well" Gun reassured him.

"Then, let's go together?" Jaylerr said. Gun just nodded. They walked outside together but then separate ways.

He attended his class with a sad face. He's so frustrated. When he open his bag for the lectures, he saw the cookies he was supposed to give inside his bag. He sighed. He should have just give it to Jaylerr. But who can't blame him? He's too pre occupied with the fact that Jaylerr isn't his soulmate to remember the cookies inside. 

By the time their class ended it's already 5:15 PM which is Gun thankful at. It's not that hot so Gun decided to go to his hideout, which is the rooftop in PolSci to calm himself down.

By the time he reached the rooftop, he immediately run towards the railings and shouted to release his frustration.

"To my soulmate! Where are you?!!" He shouted.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, sounded more of a warning. 

Gun jumped a little when he heard that. He didn't notice that someone else is here other that him as he rush himself to go to the railings. 

He gaze to the direction where it came from. He saw a guy on a bench, looking at him intently. 

Gun can see colors! 

"Y-you..." Gun uttered. The guy walking towards his direction and stand in front of him. "So you're my soulmate?" 

Gun didn't say something he was still shock. 

"You're somewhat familiar to me." 

Now that the guy is near, Gun can see how perfect this guy is. The guy is tall, has a small eyes that just suits him. His nose and his thin lips is just attractive. He totally understand New now.

"Right. The first time I saw you is when I'm inside the car. I'm with Tay with my cousin Jay when we passed by outside the library. Tay pointed out his soulmate New but what catches my attention is you"

Unexpected thing happen the moment he step outside the faculty building before. He saw colors, but just a glimpse. It just fade away like a speed of light. It must be the reason behind it.

"The second one...I was on the second floor of my faculty building when I saw you walking with New. I don't know where you're going but I just love staring at you."

Gun remembered seeing colors on their way to the parking lot. So, it's him!

"I'm confused...did you attend Jay's party as well? "Gun asked. 

"Hmm. My cousin forced me. I really hate night out and parties but he brought me there. But I'm so somewhat glad because I saw you."

All this time, it's not Jaylerr who let him see the true colors of the world. It's the guy in front of him.

"What's your name by the way?" Gun asked.

"I'm Off, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn"

"I'm Gun, Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat" Gun introduced with a smile. Then silence. 

Gun isn't comfortable with the deafening silence. He tried to come up with anything to say not until he remembered the cookie he had. 

He immediately open his bag to get the cookies and give it to Off. 

"For you" Gun offered. Off gladly take the box. As he open it, he chuckled to see how adorable those cookies was.

"It has a small eyes just like you" Gun pointed out the cookie he intentionally design to resemble Jaylerr. He wants to laugh at the thought. Thank God those cousins have resemblance.

"How about this?" Off pointed out the cookie with a 'JK' designs on it. Gun panicked. Gun was about to grab it to scrap the 'K' off when Off moved away the cookies.

"Why?" Off teased.

"Well...I will remove the K!" Gun exclaimed.

"Be honest with me. You're supposed to give it to someone right? Who is it?" 

Gun nodded. "I was supposed to give it to your cousin because I thought he's my soulmate!"

Off laughed making Gun annoyed. 

"You can't blame me! The moment he approached me I saw colors! I didn't know you're the reason behind it okay?" 

Off smiled then slowly caressed Gun's head. He must save Siam in his past life to have a soulmate as cute and adorable as Gun.

"I understand. But you don't have to scrap the K off. JK also suits me. Jumpol Kittiporn." 

Gun laughed at his soulmate's silly antics. Gun was thankful. He couldn't be more happier right now.

"I want to learn the true colors of the world with you"

Gun looked at his soulmate dearly and smiled. 

"We've missed a lot. It might take a long time" Gun muttered.

"It might take us forever to learn different kinds of color palettes so stay with me forever then" Off stated with a smile. Gun nodded.

Gun had a kind and silly soulmate. He couldn't ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no such thing as 'Mavroslefia' it is just my own imagination. I just made up the term. Mavroslefia comes from the Greek word, mávros (which means black) and lefkó (means white) Thank you Google translate lol. Inspired by Soulmate POVs on Tiktok and Color Rush as well asdfghjkl.   
> English is not my first language so I hope you understand if there are some errors.
> 
> Feedbacks/Criticisms will be appreciated 😍)


End file.
